


Kissy shit

by beltloop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, booty call boyfriends, crack ship, mentions of previous sexual acts, rarepair, this was before they were all lovey and shit so tendous just bein fuckin ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenji wore a skirt for Satori and he was very appreciative afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissy shit

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOR ELSIE A LONG TIME AGO AND I WANTED TO POST IT BC ITS CUTE and i have a thing for boys in skirts apparently

“Holy _fuck_ , you’re so goddamn perfect,” Satori murmured against the skin of Kenji’s inner thigh, pressing sticky sweet kisses between each word. He flipped the skirt down only to continue his littering of kisses to the other’s exposed stomach. 

Kenji was lying beneath Satori, quite limp and a bit dazed from the previous act, and Satori was taking advantage of it and being as gushy and lovey-dovey as possible before the other came to his right mind. He ran his hands up and down Kenji’s sides, feeling the other’s smooth skin under his rough fingertips, and let his lips roam across Kenji’s long torso, giving a little nibble every now and then. He pulled his legs up from his kneeling position between Kenji’s thighs and straddled the boy, just to move more upwards and began kissing his clavicle. 

_Oops. I might’ve just left a mark-- Hm. He probably doesn’t need to know about that._

When kissing his neck, Kenji started to get a bit squirmy. “Stop that,” he began groaning, moving his head this way and that, moving his hands to grip at Satori’s hips in an attempt to move him off. “You’re being embarrassing. It’s gross.” 

“Shut up,” Satori said as he leaned up to kiss at Kenji’s ear. “You secretly love it. You’re totally a romantic. I know you are.”

“That’s bullshit. Cut it out.”

“But Futa-chan~!” 

“Didn’t I say not to call me that?” 

“Maybe… maybe not.” 

He began trailing his kisses along Kenji’s jaw.

“No-- I definitely did-- Ew, what the shit, that’s gross! Don’t try to kiss my lips; I just came in your mouth!” 

“Eeh?! It’s _your_ cum, there shouldn’t be a problem!” 

“You’re disgusting.”

“ _I’m_ disgusting!? _You’re_ the one that came in _my_ mouth! This isn’t even my fault! Whatever-- I’ll just come back to your lips later.”

“What do you mean, ‘later’? What are you even trying to do?”

“Futa-chan, you’re ruining it!” 

“Ruining _what_?!” 

Satori ignored the question for a moment, returning to his mission. He kissed Kenji’s nose, up the bridge, his forehead, his eyebrow, his forehead above his eyebrow, his forehead beside his eyebrow, his eyelid, the place by his eye, his cheekbone, his cheek, his jaw, and circled around to do the same to the other side of the boy’s face. 

“I’m trying to kiss every part that I like.” 

Satori had been kissing along the underside of Kenji’s chin and was concerned when he wasn’t met with a snarky response, so he peeked up, only to find the other completely red-faced and looking up at the opposite direction of him. His heart skipped a beat. 

“Thats.. st-stupid.” 

He grinned, feeling his chest warm up at how _fucking cute_ Kenji could be, and finally, to put the cherry on the sundae, pressed the most gentle of the kisses to Kenji’s lips. The other didn’t fight it this time, and actually, after a second of hesitation, brought a hand up to cup at the back of Satori’s head, keeping him there for a moment. 

Breaking it off, he gave a little laugh. “Yeah… I guess you could say I’m pretty stupid. I can’t help it, though... Oh shit-- I almost forgot the most important part!” 

Satori climbed off of Kenji and rolled the startled boy over before crawling down and flipping up the miniskirt to reveal Kenji’s bare ass. He, then, went to town and kissed all fucking over it, every single inch, while Kenji squirmed underneath him, whining complaints about how gay and ridiculous Satori was and that he’d kick him out if he didn’t stop. 

Kenji could only get him to stop by wrestling him off and they ended up curled around each other, too tired and content to even turn off the light as they began to doze off.


End file.
